Dreams
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: We couldn’t speak forever though. I would wake and have to leave her behind. She was only in my dreams.


**_Dreams_**

_A Draco and Olivia (OC) one-shot_

I looked at the girl in front of me as she spoke, telling me in promising words that it would be ok. She promised not to leave me alone, that she would always be there for as long as I asked. I could tell her anything and she would never speak a word.

I trusted her, but I wasn't sure why. I just knew, somewhere inside that she would never tell. I knew that no matter what happened to her, no matter what they might do to her, I just knew she wouldn't speak a word. Where this knowledge came from I didn't know. I was glad though, thankful, that there was someone I could trust and never fear a thing.

Her and I, we would sit and talk for hours, about her or about me. Whatever topic came u, it didn't matter what it was about, she was happy as long as I was and I enjoyed the company. I enjoyed the freedom I had with her. It felt good to know that I didn't have to worry about what I said. I didn't need to be careful with her for something about her was honest. She was pure and innocent, yet cold and cunning at the same time. I found her agreeable and unlike most, I enjoyed out time together.

We couldn't speak forever though. I would wake and have to leave her behind. She was only in my dreams. In a spell she blocked off everything else, no one could get in and only we could get out. The memories of the dreams could only be viewed by me and her. No one else could see, no matter how they tried. For them, the memory would simply not exist. We were safe from everyone in this dream. There was no one to fear and no one to take her away from me.

She told me once, when she first came into my dreams. She told me that it wouldn't matter if she was dead or alive, she would always come to see me in my dreams. It would never matter when or where, as long as I was dreaming I could see her, speak with her. She promised it a secret, just between me and her. She stopped though, suddenly more serious then before. She told me though, that if I did not want her there, if I did not want to see her, she would leave. If I asked for her to go away forever that would be exactly what she would do.

I had considered that option only once before. For only a moment I wanted her to go away and leave me be. It was out of fear that I wanted her to leave. She told me though, that from the moment she walked into my dreams, no one but her and I could see these memories. They were hidden only to us. We could not share them, no spell could make them viewable but to the two of us. The memories could not be copied or viewed by anyone else.

At the time I was reluctant to believe her. The Dark lord could surely see past any little spell she used. I did though ask her to stay. It was something in her words; something in the way that she spoke that made me sure she was right. Something told me that these memories were only between me and her, maybe I trusted her too much. I wasn't sure. I actually didn't think it mattered and I didn't want to think about it.

One day though, after the dream I woke up in my bed and an unfamiliar shadow on my bed made me look to the window. A necklace hung off the window lock, a necklace I had never seen before. My curiosity arose as I climbed out of my bed and walked slowly over to it. My fingers traced the oval charm hanging on the silver chain. It was a brilliant design, simple but brilliant. A flare of diamonds rounded the edges of the charm the center holding a design of a single, small flower.

I traced the charm up the chain to carefully remove the necklace from the window. I held the necklace up to view, the charm spinning on the chain. Something on the back of the charm caught my eye. I picked the charm up and looked it over, flipping it over to view the back. The words, _In a Dream_ were writing in elegant font across the back. I knew then who it was from.

My eyes ran over my two roommates sleeping forms before I looked back to the necklace. A small, smirk-like smile crossed my features as I put the necklace on and hid it under my shirt. I knew what the design on the necklace meant, the flower and the diamonds, and it meant so much to me. It was my trust in her that made me feel so relaxed for the first time in months.

The flower, it represented our dreams, the ones between her and I. It was our secret that no one else needed to know about. The diamonds were like the barrier that kept our dreams hidden from the world. The diamonds were almost like the people trying to look in, but could no see. She spoke of the design as a reference once before, so I knew. This necklace, though no one needed to know about it, it was something I wouldn't lose.


End file.
